Soulful Beauty
by MyAngel2012
Summary: What if everyone knew who you loved except you? Alice wonders Why Jasper left her and what does his letter mean. Jake is the only person to help her get back together.What is Jake and everyone hiding from her? Its better than it sounds. Alice/Jacob
1. Mistake

I walked down to the cliff as the rain hit me hard. I must look like a drowned cat. My phone is ringing like crazy so I take it out of my pocket and throw it on the ground and step on it breaking it into pieces. Why would they think I want to talk?

I started to run the water hitting me like razor blades but of course they didn't hurt me. I made it to the edge of the cliff and didn't think twice before jumping. I spread out my arms and wished to fly like I did every time I jumped. When I landed I swam to the underwater cave I found the first time I jumped. I swam in and went to the dry spots on the cave and leaned against the wall. That's when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I hid my face in my hands and started to cry harder than I have ever cried. That's when I felt a warm big pair of arms hold me close and kiss the top of my head. He didn't say anything but just held me.

"J-jake…?" I didn't want him looking at me like this. I knew he was the only one who will find me since this is our secret place. This is where we meet and talk. This is where we can be each other with no mask and no secrets.

"Im here, darling." He whispered and kept a strong hold on me. I didn't pull away. I never had since he became my best friend. I only leaned myself closer to him and shook and cried. He knew me so much better than I knew myself.

"He hates me. Jazz hates me." I told him and kissed my forehead and then picked me up and sat me on his lap and held me close still. I does this cause he doesn't want me to get sick even though that is just impossible. but he wouldn't listen to me.

"Jasper does not hate you, Alice. Why would you think that?" He said in a comforting warm voice. A voice that only I can get out of him. He was a complete different person around everyone else. Even Nessie.

"I know he does. He saw me and Embry holding hands along the beach and then he started yelling at Embry and telling him he cant see me anymore. Then he dragged me home and started…yelling at me."I remembered every single word he said and I flinched and hid my face in Jakes chest. "I just left."

Jake held me tight in his warm embrace and hummed my favorite song to comfort me. "What did Jasper say to you? I don't believe he can yell at you out of all people."

"Well he did…and you don't want to know Jake. They were to hurtful." I started crying again and I knew he figured out the words when he stiffened from under me.

"Alice, tell me before I assume wrong."

I sighed and hid my face in his chest deeper as I mumbled. "Slut…."I felt his growl as It raised in his chest. Then his shaking happened. I looked up at him and placed both my hands on either side of his face. "Jacob look at me. Look only at me and take deep breaths. Control yourself."

He looked at me and then he slowly started to go back to normal. "Im sorry. I just cant believe he called you that!"

I frowned and then kissed his nose. "thank you Jake."

He smiled a bit when I kissed his nose and looked at me. His Dark Brown eyes melting slowly as he looks at me. "For what?"

"For not thinking the same thing. For being here for me. For being my best friend." He smiled then kissed my nose. We do this a lot. We started after we became friends to show each other that we don't care of how we smell and are friends no matter how much we stink. I don't even notice Jacobs smell anymore.

"Im always here for you my Little Pixie." He chuckled as he used that annoying little nickname for me. I let it slide this time.

"Thanks Jake." I leaned in to kiss his nose again and then he turned his head and our lips meet. I was shocked that I jumped out his arms a few feet away from him and stood as I looked at him.

He looked at me with wide eyes that were filled with shock and worry. He stood up quickly and walked towards me but I took a steep back. I didn't even have any words. I couldn't even feel my lips cause they still feel tingly.

"Alice, Im sorry. I was going to…then you. And I didn't know. I didn't mean too. Im sorry." He said and I touched my lips that were burning up and looked up at him.

"I have to go." I was about to dive into the water quickly when Jake took my hand and held me close. I can break away but that meant ripping his arms off and I couldn't do that.

"Don't go Alice. Please Don't." He looked at me with his sad eyes that it hurt me inside. My non-beating heart hurt for him.

I laid one of my hands on his cheek and he didn't even flinch when my cold hands touched his warm skin. "I won't. I promise."

He held me close and I hid my face in his chest still feeling that non kiss on my lips. He rubbed my back and I wrapped my arms around his waist since I wasn't even close to being able to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Im so sorry Alice."

"Stop apologizing Jake. Its annoying." I said pushing him off me and then went to sit back down. He sat next to me and put one of his arms around me and held me close like he usually does. I know how Jazz sees me and Jakes relationship but how can he think I will just leave him!

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No im not okay. My husband thinks im cheating on him!" I burst out.

"Why would he think that? You and Embry hold hands all the time Its not big deal. He sees you as a little sister that's it. Trust me." He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"I know What embry is thinking. I know he sees me nothing more than a sister but I think he is more mad at our relationship. I mean he cant yell at you so he lead out his anger on poor embry."I sighed making a mental note to go see him later on.

"Our relationship?" he asked and I gave him a a simple nod. "We are best friends. Why is he mad at that? He still doesn't like the wolves I see."

"Its not that Jake. I asked Edward to help me out and he read Jazz mind." I bit my lip.

"And?"

"Jazz thinks were secretly dating and he can feel what your feeling and he doesn't like it."

"Why would he mad at me for what im feeling?"

"What do you feel for me?"

"I feel happy." he smiled my favorite Jacob smile and I had to smile back.

"Is that it?"

"I think so. Well that's all I know I feel."

"Then there is seriously wrong with Jasper. Why would he be mad at you for being happy to see me?"

Jacob just shrugged and gave my shoulders a squeeze as he held me. I leaned more into him and closed my eyes feeling the warmth on my skin. He was like nobody I knew before. I mean I never meet another wolf besides the pack but Jacob just had to be the perfect friend. No wonder Bella had a hard time leaving him behind. I smiled knowing that now Jake is mine.

We stayed like that for a few hours. Then he fell asleep still holding me tight in his arms. I smiled and laid him down and then tucked myself in his arms. He automatically pulled me close to him. Hugging me as I was a pillow. Then I felt his lips on top of my head and I knew he knew it was me. I laughed silently when I heard his loud snores and like every time they were like a lullaby to me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep laying my head on the crook of his arm and listened to his snore, breathing, and heartbeat as they played a wonderful song.


	2. Goodbye letter

Jake yawned loudly and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said watching him while still in his arms.

"Hello Little Pixie." He smiled as I stick my tongue out at him.

"Well its time for us to go home. Before They all start to freak out." He didn't move or let go of his grip on me.

"Did you see them freak out?" He asked his face close to mine.

"Yes I did. I just like watching you sleep and wanted Jazz to suffer a little."

He smiled wide. "I like waking up next to you." He said and I knew he regretted it right after it escaped his lips.

"Jacob? Are you not telling me something?" I asked. He then turned bright red and I had to smile.

"Alice, let me take you home. Just want to know you make it there safe."He got up and brought me up with him. Then before I can say anything else he dove into the water and started to swim out of the cave and back to shore. I followed behind him. Then reached shore at the same time he did.

"Jake tell me!" I told him.

"Not now Alice."He took my hand then threw me on his back and started running to my house.

"Jake!Put me down! I don't want to go back! Jacob!" No matter what I said he wouldn't stop until we walked into the big Cullen house. He put me down and I crossed my arms and pouted. "Traitor." I mumbled to him and he just laughed.

Then the whole family came and circled me as the hug me and kiss me. I laughed as They pass me around like a baby.

"You guys relax It was only one night. Cant believe you missed me that much." I laughed and they joined me. Then I realized somebody was missing and I frowned.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked and nobody looked at me or answered me. "Dammit you guys tell me where he is!"

I looked at Bella and she sighed. "He left." She didn't look at me. Nobody did.

"Wh-What? W-Where?" I felt my legs going weak.

"He didn't tell us." Edward said.

"Why didn't I see him decide?" and I Knew my answer to my own question. I was with Jake. I felt my knees give up from under me.

I heard seven voices scream out my name but I couldn't care less. Jacobs arms found me. He kneeled in front of me and I laid my head on his shoulder crying. How can he leave me? How can he leave it the way it did? I regrets leaving. What if he tried to call me? What if they tried to warn me? My own stubbornness just lost me my husband. I continued to curse myself in as many languages as I can until Edward told me to stop.

"i-im s-s-s-orry."I kept a hold of Jake. Not wanting to let him go.

"Alice, "I looked back up to see Bella. She held out a piece of paper to me. "Jazz told me to give it to you." I took it and opened the note.

Alice,

My love. I'm so sorry for what I said. I can understand that you hate me. I cant apologize enough.

I know he will comfort you. I know you will forget me soon enough. I just don't want you lying to yourself any longer.

Just know that I love you. Always have. Always will. If you don't see my future anymore then it's a good thing remember that. I love you and I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. I know I'm leaving you with good hands.

-Jasper

I read and re-read the letter and stared at it.

"Alice?" Jake's voice came to me and I knew I was going to pass out. He knew it too since he grabbed me and held me until I only saw darkness.


	3. its starting

I woke up in my bed and smiled thinking it was all just a dream. Then I sat up fast.

"Oh my gosh!" A dream? Since when did I sleep?

"Alice?" I saw Jake sitting on Jaspers desk chair as he used his computer.

"Did you ask Jazz if you can use it? You know how he gets about his things?" I said laying back down.

"Alice," I looked at Jake as he walked towards me his eyes filled with sadness.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I sat up and he then kneeled down on the floor taking my hands.

"Sweetie, don't you remember yesterday at all?"

I think about it and sigh. "Not at all. Why?"I asked as he kissed my hands and laid them both on his cheek. I found this odd but I didn't say anything.

"Jasper is gone alice." Jake said calmly.

I felt tears in my eyes again. "it wasn't a dream?"

Jake shook his head. "im sorry Honey."

Remembers the letter and wonders who he is talking about. "Jasper left me? He told me I was lying to myself and that he will comfort me?" wipes my tears away.

"and you still don't know who he is?" Jake asked with a serious expression and tone. I just shook my head and he frowned and got up giving me his back.

I stood up and laid my hand on his back. "I feel like im missing something?" Besides Jasper.

He sighed and turned to me. "I guess im going to have to tell you then."

"Yes please. Go right ahead." I looked at him worried. What else can go worse? "Your not leaving me too are you jake?"

He pulled me into a big Jake hug and I gone from worried to panic. "I will never leave you Alice. Im here as long as you want me."

I sighed and hugged him back. "I will always want you jake. Don't leave me please."

"I wont. I promise." He kissed my nose and I smiled.

"Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh nothing really. I just think Edward knows who he is." I smiled wide.

"Really?" I cant believe jazz wants me to be happy with another stranger. "Well I don't want him. I have you and the family to keep me going. "Hugs Jake again. I wish Jazz will come back soon. I knew he is not dead. I would feel it in my heart if he was dead.

"Whatever you want to do its okay with me Alice." Jake smiled my favorite smile.

"Lets go somewhere. "I smiled and looked at him and watch his eyes twinkle a little. "just you and me."

"Really?" He kept smiling and I had to laugh a bit as his expression.

"Yes Jake Really. Gosh your acting as if I just handed you a million dollars." He laughed with me this time and rolled his eyes.

"Lets just go." He took my hand and started to tug me out the room and I laughed louder at his impatient.

We passed everyone and they just smiled at me. Probably glad that I got out of my room. Jake picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and I kicked and screamed pretending I hated when he did that.

"Jake!" I couldn't help but to laugh then he brought me outside and then threw me on his back and I automatically held on to him. Resting my head on his shoulder my cheek touching his neck and it made him shiver. He smiled wide and started his Jog. He knew I didn't mind him going slow. I love when we did this. It just always felt so relaxing. So natural. Like we have always been doing this forever.

I didn't think of Jasper. Didn't wanted to. Jake helped me forget even if its for a short time. He blinded me and I couldn't be thankful enough for the quiet mind he gives me.

Jake stayed quiet until we reached his house. I smiled wide and jumped off him and ran inside so I can say 'hello' to Billy who has accepted me. Jake ran behind me and I just walked inside like I owned the place and I saw Billy with Charlie on the couch. They both turned to look at me with wide eyes and I smiled knowing I will be blushing if I could.

"What's wrong?" Jake came from behind me wondering why I stopped in the doorway. Then he looked up to see Charlie and Billy both still staring at me and smiling then they looked at Jake.

"Hey there you two." Charlie said and he smiled wide and I didn't understand the way they looked at Jake but I knew I would be blushing if I could. I looked down wanting to hide behind Jake for some reason. As if I was just caught doing something wrong.

"Hey Charlie! Hey Dad! Me and Alice will be in the garage!" Jake said and then wrapped one arm around my waist and tugged me out the door.

"Nice to see you both!" I said then Jake closed the front door and I sighed of relief then he took my hand in his as we walked to his garage.

"What happened there with you? You just froze?" Jake twined our fingers together and swings our hands and I smiled wide and shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.


	4. realization

Jake kept himself busy as he worked on his new car. He stayed under it for the most of our time together there and I just helped by lifting it for him. He always worried thinking it will hurt me but he doesn't seem to understand that I'm not as weak and defenseless as I look. He talked the whole time. Telling me stories of his childhood. Answering every question after question I have for him. He didn't seem to mind at all so I just kept going. When he rolled out from under the car I put it down gently and looked at him as he got up and smiled at me.

"You stained your shirt." I smiled at him and he looked down at his shirt and pouted.

"Damn Im running out of clean shirts!" He tried to scratch it off and I just laughed.

"Don't think that is going to work Jake when your hands are worse."

He groaned and looked at his hand as if he forgotten how dirty his hands always get when he works with his car. He made his shirt worse and he seemed to notice that so he took it off swiftly and again I felt like I should be blushing. My heart should be beating like crazy. My breathing kind of got stuck in my throat but for a second but I fixed it before he noticed.

He wiped his hand on his now ruined shirt and then looked at me and smiled. I was looking at his chest then meet his eyes and swears I feel heat on my cheeks.

"Lets go back to my house we can watch a movie or something." He smiled my favorite smile and I gave him a nod. He gestured for me to go first and I smiled and walked to his house ahead of him. He knew I didn't want him holding my hand when its all dirty. I walked in this time and held my breath listening inside to find it quiet. Charlie and Billy must have gone fishing again. I smiled wide and walked in and ran inside and sat on the couch sitting crisscross and waited for Jake.

He walked in and smiled wide as he looked at me and he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands and face then he came out still without a shirt. I looked away wondering why I'm suddenly aware that he is half naked. I mean he is always like that. It shouldn't be affecting me so much. He came to sit beside me and grabbed the control and turned it on. He put some carton that he liked and I smiled wide watching it too. His arm draped around my shoulder and he pulled me close. I let him and watched the tv trying to figure out the jokes. They didn't seem as funny as when Jake said them.

Jake warmth didn't bother me it just warmed me up and I smiled happily. I always been amazed at our friendship. Bella was right about all of us being able to get along. Right now the only ones the wolves trust is Carlisle, Bella, Esme, Nessie and me. I do spent most of my time here with them so I believe Im the favorite but I don't want to assume anything since Jake did imprint on Nessie. I sighed and I saw Jake look down at me and frowned.

"What's wrong shorty?" He said and I again let it pass. The nicknames this guy makes up for me. I looked back up at him and shrugged.

"I was just thinking…" He looked at me curiosity burning in his eyes I know he will never ask me the questions and I sighed again. "Fine…I was wondering why you are not with Nessie?"

He looked away from me then and looked back at the TV moving uncomfortably. He wasn't going to answer and I knew he was hiding something.

"Jake what are you hiding?" I tilted his head back so he will look at me and I laid my hand on his cheek. He didn't flinch away from my cold skin and his eyes made me gasp quietly. They were so sad. They melted into mine and I felt my heart break. I wanted to take away all the pain and sadness from his life. I wanted to shield him from everything I can. I didn't want him to feel pain. He didn't deserve any of the pain and sadness that was burning in his eyes.

I gently traced his face as I looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine. I didn't know what color they were but he seemed to like what he saw into my soulless eyes. I saw his soul though. So bright. It was hard to miss. It sparkled. It teased me. He may call himself a monster but he had a soul. He could still bleed, eat, and the best part sleep. He was human.

Before I knew it his eyes closed and I noticed his face getting closer to mine. He was going to kiss me! I didn't know what to do. What I even wanted to do. Did I wanted Jake to kiss me? I remembered the accidental kiss from the other day and felt my lips tingle again in anticipation for his hot lips on mine.

His lips were now and inch from mine. I had to lean the rest of the way. I had no more time to think. No more time to discuss the pro and cons. Then I remembered Jaspers letter and it started to make sense and without thinking I leaned in and his hot lips finally touched mine.


	5. A break

He pulled me close as we kissed and I wanted only to be closer. I knew I could hurt him and I had to be careful but I felt my head fog up as I felt his hands wrapped around my waist and pull me so Im pressed against his chest and on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him back. I loved how his full hot lips danced with mine. His hands ran down my back and I shivered from pleasure and ran my hands through his hair. He had cut it short again and I liked it this way better. Not so long but not so short.

A cough froze me and I felt jake lips turn hotter as he blushed. I didn't want to face Billy but I couldn't put it of forever so I looked up and saw Billy eyes wide with shock but smiling.

"Hello Billy."I said like nothing happened. He kept staring at me and then at Jake. I then realized how we may look to Billy. His son half naked with me on top of him. His hands were going under my shirt and I wondered why I didn't feel his hands going there. How far were we going to go if Billy didn't show up? I jumped out of Jake lap and stood fixing myself.

"Im just going to go." And with that I was running full speed back to the house. I heard Jake call my name but I didn't slow down. I didn't see him there at all.

"Oh…Ow." I fell on Embry and he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked at me with a frown.

"Oh Embry Im so sorry…I wasn't paying attention." He shook his head his expression kind and gentle like he always is.

"Where is the fire Shorty?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smiled wide.

"There is no fire Im just running home. Now if you excuse me." I tried to pull away from his grip but knew I can without hurting him again. "Embry please I cant stay here!"

"Come on Alice. Just tell me whats wrong? I heard what happened with Jasper…Im so sorry. Im here if you need me." Embry said and I smiled down at him.

"Thank you but Im fine." When those words escaped my lips I didn't know how real they were. How I didn't have to fake it. I was truly fine. I mean yes I miss Jasper but I would have thought it will hurt. I remember Edward wanting to kill himself when he thought Bella killed herself. I knew Jazz left me and probably went to die also but It didn't affect the way it should.

"Alice!" I heard Jake call my name and he was still far away that I could outrun him if Embry will ever let me go.

"Embry Let go! I have to go!" He looked at me confused but did what I asked and I stood up and helped him up also. "I will talk to you later okay? Bye!" Then again I was off hearing my name fade behind me.

I made it to my house and the whole family was in the living room and I distracted my thoughts so Edward wont read them but it didn't stop all of them from looking at me with more concern.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Again Bella was the first to speak. I faked them a smile and gave them a nod. Then started to walk to the stairs and everybody's eyes were still on me. Mostly Edward who must be wondering why I was reciting the book of Genesis in Hebrew in my head.

"I will be in my room!" I said looking once at Nessie as she looked at me with sad eyes and I ran to my room. I locked my door and went to lie down on my bed and pretended to sleep. The bed now felt freezing cold without Jake in it. I frowned wanting so badly to go back but I know I won't be able to. Im so beyond confused right now.

I tried not to think of Jake or the kiss the whole time and every so often I will get a knock on my door asking if I was okay. It got annoying and I heard Edward telling them to stop checking up on me. I felt guilty for making my family worry about me but I just couldn't tell them. I still don't believe it happened! I groaned and then heard a soft knock on my door. I smelled Nessie outside my door and I frowned. I can't face her. Not my own niece.

"Aunty Alice? Can we talk?" She said and I almost wanted to burst out into tears if I could. I didn't want to talk until I talked to Jake and who knows when that will be.

"Not now honey…I have a terrible headache." That wasn't a lie. My head felt like it was about to explode and the only person to stop it I was hiding from. Maybe Embry can come over.

"Do you want me to call Jacob?" She said quietly.

"No!" I said a little too loud and worried.

"Oh okay…I hope it goes away soon then. Im going out hunting with Mom and Dad see you soon." She said and I can hear her footsteps as she runs outside where Edward and Bella were. Then they were all gone. Finally Edward left and I can think.

I wasn't thinking really but playing the kiss in my head over and over again. Every second getting harder for me to admit that I didn't like it. I absolutely loved that kiss. I have never felt warmer. More human than when we were kissing. I had to stay away from him though. That I knew for sure. Jacob was made for Renesmee not me. Jasper was made for me but now he is gone. I was alone in this horrible world.


	6. Monster

I haven't left the house for a while now. I couldn't even think straight. The only two people who can help me were not here. I stopped sobbing and now I just held myself as I look out the window and only see the top of trees. I heard footsteps downstairs going in and out of the house. Edward has told them all to to leave me alone. I just cant stand to see any of them. I felt like I broke our family somehow. It was my fault Jazz left. My fault Renesmee and Bella may hate me. Emm will just laugh. I just cant stand the idea of breaking our family. Edward played my song when he knew I was listening and I smiled slightly and felt my body relax and I passed out again.

I woke up with cold fingers tracing my face. I haven't seen anybody in such a long time and I was shocked to see my adoptive mother siting on my bed and smiling warmly and motherly at me. I hated that she lost a son because of me.

"Come outside, Alice." She whispered to me. I shook my head. I didn't deserve to see the sun. My sun. My-I stopped before I thought of his name again.

"We are al very worried about you Alice. Especially Edward." I smiled at the sound of my favorite brother name. I did miss him.

"Im sorry Esme." I only told her. I sat up from my bed and hugged her. She held me and kissed my head like mother will do. Esme is the only mother I knew and I loved her.

"Its okay honey. Its not your fault." She said and I knew every mother will say that.

"How can you not be angry with me?" I asked her.

"I will never be angry with you. It was his choice to leave." I flinched as she said that.

"Why mom?" I looked up at her. "Why did he leave me?" I still couldn't understand what I did wrong.

She frowned and kept her arm around me trying to sooth me. She sighed loudly.

"Honey, don't you know your own feelings?" She looked at me in the eyes. "Don't you know your own future?"

I pouted. I couldn't see my future anymore. I just thought that I was going to go crazy and go kill mysef.

She got off from my bed and I looked up at her. She smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt like a child.

"Just think about it as you hunt." She was giving me an order in a nice way. I only gave her a nod. She smiled and then ran up to her room.

I got up from my bed changed into my hunting clothes, a pair of jeans and a tshirt. I walked in human speed downstairs. Everyone eyes were on me.

"I'm going hunting." I whispered and I knew they all heard me. Bella ran to my side.

"I will join you." She said smiling but I shook my head.

"Alone." I walked past them and ran as soon as my feet were out the door. I let my instincts take me. Now I was the monster. I just wanted to hunt. I wanted to feel the warmth of the blood inside of me. The burning in my throat was not blazing hot. It was not only annoying me but getting me angrier. I ran closer and closer to the scent that I was now tracking. It was closer now. I can feel all the venom in my mouth. I was nearly drooling. I stopped and jumped on the tree so I can just tackle my predator down. I wanted it dead. I wanted to drain it of its sweet warm blood. To have it all inside me. I smelled the sweet scent calling me down from under me and I jumped down and tackled it down my lips only inches from his neck then I froze when I heard my name being said.

"Alice?"


	7. truth

I pulled away and looked into Jake's eyes. Filled with worry and love but no fear. They were so warm that I just melted into his deep dark brown eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be human in this very second. His body under me felt so warm and his strong arms held me felt so perfect right now. I must feel so cold and hard. Nothing at all like his warm Rensemee.

"I-Im sorry Jake…"I felt the sobs almost coming out again and I tried to pull away from him but he used his strength to hold me to him.

"Alice, don't go…please cant we just talk?" He rolled us over so I was pinned down on the floor and he knew I wouldn't hurt him so I was stuck there.

"Its not like your giving me much of a choice." I mumbled and I looked at my side at a tree that I pretended got my attention. He sighed and then grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Im sorry but I been waiting for you to come out for so long." Again I regretted to look into his eyes. I was in the edge of bursting into sobs.

"Please…Jake." I sounded like I was begging. "let me go."

"No, Alice we are going to talk." He said forcefully

"About what?" I told him giving him my cold glare.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Why did you just leave?" he almost growled at me.

I didn't answer him I just looked at him. I didn't want to say anything. Couldn't say anything. He growled at me and I flinched away. He punched the ground besides me missing my head by inches.

"Damn it, Alice! Answer me!" I frowned as he growled at me again and I felt angry. I rolled us over so im on top and I pinned him down.

"Because I think I love you! Because I cant stop thinking of you! Because I cant have you!" I growled at him back fighting sobs the whole time. He looked at me frozen. Eyes wide open. I stood up quickly and was about to run but I felt frozen.

"Alice, I love you too." Jake got up and took my hands in his then tilted my head so I will look up at him.

"Jake we-" my sentence was cut off when Jake lips meet mine. I was still frozen for a second but then I felt him let go of my hands and wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as I wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level.

The kiss was amazing. Feeling his hot breath tickled me. His big warm hands held me close and traced circles on my back. He then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and held me closer. Again I have never felt more human. More myself. He pulled away from my lips and felt his lips trail down my jaw to my neck. I tilted my head back as his lips made me shiver.

"Alice…" he whispered into my ear and I tilted his head back to kiss him passionately.

He kissed me back the same way and I wanted him in every way humanly possible.

He pulled away for a second to breath and it only took that second for me to realize this was wrong. I jumped out of his arms and looked up at him.

He looked back at me surprised.

"Jacob, you have somebody and I-" I stooped myself and sighed. I had nobody. I bit my lip and sat down on the dirty floor.

"Alice, its you I want. Its you I have imprinted on." He confessed.

I stood up and looked at him confused. " You what?"

He looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt. "Well when we first meet I didn't realize it because your boyfriend always played around with my emotions. Edward didn't realize either. Then he made me feel like I imprinted on Renesmee but it wasn't even real. She is just my best friend." He looked at me now and picked me up tilting my head up so I will look at him. "When we meet up alone I started to feel this pull towards you. I couldn't stop thinking of you and every time you kissed him I just felt so broken. I want you to be mine, Alice. Only mine. I love you."

I stared at him in disbelieve. I didn't know if I should be angry, surprised, or just happy.


	8. A promise

I was frozen in his arms. I still looked up at him but no words could come out of my mouth. I was stunned. My whole life (well existence) was a lie? Jasper was never made for me? I was trying to be angry at the lie but Jake's hand under my chin made me melt inside. I was feeling warmth and I loved it. I took the hand he has under my chin and placed it on my cheek. His palm cradling my face and I closed my eyes leaning my head into his hand. I felt his other hand move to wrap around my waist and I opened my eyes too look at him again.

"Alice…I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I need you like I need air to breath. I want you to be mine." I just started at him in amazement. I saw his worry line go deeper and I frowned. What is he worried about? I reached over and ran my thumb over it as if I can just smooth it out. After a second I gave up on that and decided just to look at him again. I was so confused still. I didn't feel like me anymore. I didn't know how I was feeling really. "Alice, please tell me what you're thinking. This is killing me"

I didn't know what to say to him so I told him what I was feeling and the only thing that I knew was real.

"I love you Jacob Black." Saying it felt so natural So easy. As if I been saying it for centuries. I smiled wide as I looked at him amazed again. He smiled back and stroked my cheek. So gentle as if I was the breakable one. "I love you! I love you so much!" I said louder cause it felt right. I wanted to scream it to the whole world. I was in love with him and he loved me back. This was real.

He smiled as tears went down his cheeks and again I was jealous of him. He can show such human emotions. I wiped his tears placing both of my hands on either side of his face making him look at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead, both cheeks, my jaw line, and the corner of my lips. They were so sweet, gentle and warm. I smiled and couldn't wait any longer. I wanted his warm lips on mine.

I was about to move my head so he would kiss my lips next but as if he could read my mind I found his lips on mine. I sighed happily against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His kisses were so perfect. So warm and amazing. Like before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. Closer than before.

I stopped thinking completely only feeling him.

We somehow ended up falling and I looked down at him as I lay on his chest. We both started laughing and he still held me around my waist with one hand and the other ran through my short hair. I smiled and laid my chin on his chest.

"I been dying to say this to you," He took a deep breath and I looked at him curious. "Alice, you are the most beautiful most wonderful person I have ever meet. I love you so much. I can see in your eyes your bright soul and it makes me smile. Your perfect in every way possible and I love you my Soulful Beauty."

My smile couldn't get any wider as I look at him. I felt my throat swell up and my chest become heavy. My eyes felt irritated and I knew it was all just cause I couldn't cry. No matter how much I wanted to. I was happy to hear these words. These perfect words coming out of my…boyfriend mouth.

"Oh Jake…I don't know what to say." I honestly tell him. He always seems to leave me speechless.

He smiled wide. "Just tell me you love me. Just stay with me. Never leave me. Not again. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

I hid my face in his neck and kissed it softly. I curled up into his chest as he held me closer.

"I will never leave you Jake. Never again. I'm completely one-hundred percent yours." I elt his lips in my hair as he held me.

"I'm yours too my Soulful Beauty. All yours." He whispered it and felt his grip around my waist loosen and I looked up at him in panic. I saw his eyes close and his loud snore and I giggled to myself. I looked around to see the sun coming up.

"My love…they are working you like a dog." I laughed silently at my own joke and hid my face in his chest and pretended to be asleep. I wanted to dream of Jake and only Jake. I didn't know I passed out until I actually started to dream.

I was running. Everything was a blur. All I knew was that I needed to run. Faster and faster I went feeling panic through my whole body. I didn't know where I was going then I stopped cold when I started to smell something so delicious and mouthwatering. I walked slowly towards the most amazing smell and felt all the venom in my mouth as my throat burned. Slower I wanted to hunt down the creature to sink my teeth into it and suck it dry. I heard it now as it walked. It seemed to be hurt and I smiled at the easy kill. I will go home soon enough. I stepped into the clearing to be face to face with a bloody corpse. My first instinct was to kill but I couldn't even move. This corpse looked familiar. Beautiful dark copper skin with black hair that was tangled with dirt and blood. I Leaned over the body afraid to look into the face

"A-alice?" The voice was so low and broken that I didn't recognize it but it seemed to recognize me.

I forced myself to wake up and I rolled off Jake landed on the dirt besides him. He seemed to have heard the soft thud that I made that he stood up in protective mode. Growling and crouching down in front of me.

"Its okay Jake. I just fell." I sat up and laid one of my hands on his back and I felt him relax. He sat down crossing his legs and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He pulled me into his lap and sat me down looking at me with warm, loving worried eyes. Those eyes that hopefully I will look at them for as long as I live.

"Im fine Jake. I just had a nightmare I guess." I shrugged and leaned my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his warm chest.

"Nightmare? were you asleep? I though you couldn't sleep?" I shrugged. I don't really know how to answer him. I didn't know what was happening either.


	9. the begging

We sat down like that in silence for a few more minutes. He needed to go check in with his pack and I needed to go home. He tilted my head up and kissed my lips gently as if I was the breakable one. I loved how careful he was with me. It made me believe that I was actually human. Even for those few seconds. We got up in silence again and he gave me a big Jacob hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist hiding my face in his chest. I didn't want to say good bye feeling as if I just got him. He kissed the top of my head and let go of me slowly and smiled at me.

"I will come over later okay?" He promised and I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled my favorite smile and then disappeared into the woods. I ran home full of thoughts of Jake and I heard Edward complaint as I walked through the door.

"Alice, can you at least try to control your thoughts?" He was annoyed by my daydreaming and I smiled wide at him and stuck my tongue out at him. I was perfectly happy and nobody could ruin this moment for me. He smiled wide back at me and ran to pick me up and messed up my hair and I pouted.

"Glad you finally figured it out Alice." He told me and I didn't really notice anybody else in the room. I gasped and looked at him annoyed now.

"You knew?" I jumped out of his arms and glared at him feeling angry again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only after Jake figured it out himself. He just made me promise not to tell you anything." I looked around to see the faces of my family.

"Who else knew?" I asked Edward calmly. I mean it wasn't his fault I was to idiotic to notice it or that we were controlled by Jazzy's power.

"I caught them all to speed when I heard you coming." He said just as calm knowing I wasnt angry anymore.

"Good…thank you. Now I don't have to explain." I was about to run upstairs when Esme called me.

"We would love for you to still tell us Alice." I turned and looked at her. I bit my lip not really wanting to tell my Family that I was in love with a werewolf.

"But Mom…I don't really-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw her look and I sighed knowing she won. "Fine. I like Jake and he likes me. So he is coming over later so send him straight to my room. Love you guys!" I ran straight upstairs and closed the door behind me and jumped to my bed giggling like an idiot. I laid there playing day dream after day dream.

I must have actually fallen asleep cause next thing I knew I was in warm arms as long warm fingers traced my face. I stayed with my eyes closed making my breathing even so he wouldn't notice I was already awake. I felt his warm full lips make long trails on my face and I couldn't help but giggle when he kissed my ear. He chuckled and pulled back. I opened my eyes to peak at him and he looked straight at me still smiling wide.

"Morning my Soulful Beauty." He chuckled and I sat up to look at him surprised by what he called me.

"Soulful Beauty?" I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

He sat up crossing his long legs on my bed and looked at me giving me his Jacob grin. "Yes. That's what I'm going to call you."

"But why?" I look at him biting my lip.

He chuckled then grabbed me from around my waist and sat me on his lap. It felt so natural when he touched me. "Because my Alice, your Beautiful-" He started to kiss my neck and I leaned my head back on his shoulder loving the warm feeling. "and your soul is so beautiful and bright." He whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"You believe I have a soul?" I turned to look at him.

"Of course I do. You have the biggest heart. The kindest eyes and you deserve the brightest of soul." He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. Again I melted. "I can see your soul now." He smiled.

"It seems to only show up when you're looking for it." I whispered to him. That was as high my voice will get.

"You had it always with you my love. Like you always had my love. It was just hidden." He whispered back at me. We still looked into each other's eyes. It was like some sort of spell that I couldn't break away from. I didn't want to break away from.

"I'm so glad you found it." I whispered as I noticed our faces getting closer to each other's.

"I'm glad too." He whispered and I closed my eyes as I tasted his warm breath on my tongue. I couldn't wait for his kiss. I could feel his heated lips only a few centimeter's away from mine when I heard a loud noise outside.

We both ran to the window to see wolves outside. I looked at Jake and he seemed surprised as much as I then we both ran downstairs holding hands as I heard the screaming.


	10. He's Back

"Alice would have seen something?" I heard Bella scream and I froze. What have I missed this time? Jake pulled me along then we stood between the bear size wolf's and my family. I looked at Edward for answers but Emmett grabbed me around the waist and held me behind him like he had Rose ,Esme and Nessie. Jake looked at Emmett angry for taking me away from him and he was about to say something when I interrupted.

"What's going on?" I asked then Edward ran to me and grabbed me from my shoulders.

"Alice, did you see anything at all?" He looked me in the eye holding me with a tight grip that actually hurt me but I didn't show the pain.

"Saw what? I was with Jake I couldn't see anything." I looked at him trying not to flinch but I heard a growl.

"Let go of her!" I heard Jake growl and he was right in front of Emmett who was hissing at him. Edward pulled me behind him and hissed at Jake. What the hell is going on?

"Someone explain to me what's going on?" I yelled over the growling of the wolves and the hissing of the vampires. It seemed like my family was protecting me. They all stood in front of me. Even Nessie was hissing at the wolves.

"Jasper came back and he bit Leah." Esme told me calmly.

I looked at her frozen.

Jasper was back. He didn't go off to kill himself. He is still alive. I wanted to be happy but then it hit me. He bit Leah. I wanted to go to Jake who was frozen now and I saw sadness and anger in his expression. I needed more information.

"How is Leah? And why did Jazz bit her?" I looked at Esme but she didn't answer me. Rose is the one that looked at me.

"He was running over here to get Jake and Leah blocked his way. Emmett came out just in time to scare him off and save Leah. Even through the stink." She was hissing every word. "So the wolves want you as bait to stop Jasper."

"No!" Jake scared us all that we all automatically froze. I took that as an advantage and ran to his side. Now he was growling at the wolves and pushes me behind me. Shielding me behind his body and I wrapped my arms around his waist hiding my face in his back trying to calm him. I could feel his violent Shaking but I didn't dare move like the rest of my family.

"Alice move!" Edward told me but I shook my head. I couldn't. I didn't want to leave Jake. Not when he may hurt his brothers.

"I will never hurt her!" Jake growled and I felt his shaking get worse.

"Shh…Jake it's okay." I tried to calm him and sooth him but I did no good and I knew it. He was to angry. At Jazz, at Edward, and at his brothers.

"Alice…go…to…your…family…!" Jake said and unwrapped my arms around him that's when Emmett grabbed me again and pulled me behind them all. I heard Jake phase and I pouted as I heard him growl. He went straight for Sam who probably had the idea and I frowned as I saw all the wolves disapiere except for one. A familiar friend.

"Seth!" I ran to him dodging all the arms from my family and went to hug Seth who was still in his wolf form. He whimpered against me and I let go of him. He looked at me and tapped the floor with his nose and that means I should stay where I am.

'Edward leave me alone with Seth please' I thought to Edward and didn't turn to see if he agreed.

I saw Seth come back and I bit my lip.

"Seth im so sorry!" I told him and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Alice we need to talk." Seth told me seriously and that was odd for him.


	11. Family Meeting

"Im so sorry Seth!" I was almost sobbing and didn't know how to stop. I didn't expect him to forgive me but I wanted him to know how I felt.

"Alice, Calm down. Leah is going to be fine Carlisle is with her and Sam trusts him." He said calmly. I knew he was angry and hurt.

"Are they angry with me?" I looked at him worried.

"Sam is angry. He does all he can to protect Leah and hates himself for not going with her on patrol." He sighed. "I was with her and tried to run as fast as I can but I didn't think he would have…bite her!" He growled at the end and I flinched. I saw him shake and I rarely see Seth this way but I wouldn't expect anything less. Jasper bit his sister and could have killed her if it wasn't for Emmett.

"I'm still so sorry Seth. I wish I would have seen it and faced him. I hate that Leah got in the middle." I said quietly. I didn't want him angrier.

"I have to go back to her." He pointed back to the reservation. "Have to make sure Jake didn't kill Sam." He smiled a bit and I smiled back.

"Keep me in the loop would you please? And Tell Leah I'm sorry."

"I will Alice but I think I know what she will say." He looked at me worried.

"I know. I know but still." I smiled at him.

"I need to tell you something Alice." This is what he was worried about. I could tell from his expression. "Jasper told me he is not leaving soon. He is coming back. He threatens Jake and the rest of the pack. He wants to hurt him Alice." His voice at the end was filled with sadness and I wanted to hug him to reassure him but I didn't think he would want me too. I was putting him and his family in danger.

"Don't worry Seth." I sighed and looked at him with confidence. "I will go find him to talk to him."

He nods. "Just be careful Alice. Jake can't lose you either." He said before he took a few steps back phasing and running back to his sister.

I turned and ran to my house. I walked in to everyone running all over the place and Esme packing her antiques.

"Esme? What's going on?" I took a few more steps inside when I heard Carlisle call me and Esme from the Dining room. Esme smiled at me motherly and took my hand leading me.

I didn't like where this is going. We walked in and I saw all of my family's faces. They all looked down and it seemed like at the same time they all decided cause that's when I got the vision of us moving.

"No!" I got up from the chair that I didn't know I was sitting on. I almost fell backwards but I got my balance.

"Alice, we have no choice." Carlisle looked at me kindly and warmly but his voice was filled with authority.

"I can't leave Carlisle! I just can't! This is all my fault and I have to fix it!" I felt bad for raising my voice at him but I couldn't calm myself. The idea of just leaving Jake is hurtful.

"Alice we have to leave him for his own good. Jazz will kill him." Edward said sounding calm. I looked at him holding Bella.

"I-I cant Edward. Bella help me out here!" I looked at my Best Friend but she looked down. Again she is letting me down. "Im not going to make the same mistake's as you Edward." He flinched and I know I hit a low blow but I would do anything to stay.

"Are you going to stop Jasper?" Edward stood up now and ran to me. I looked up at him again I was a bit scared but didn't show it or think it.

"I would go find him and talk to him." I told him.

"What if that doesn't work Alice? Are you going to kill him? Are you going to end Jasper life?" I flinched and looked down at my feet.

"Edward…please." Bella said quietly.

"No Bella. Alice should know." Edward said and I hated him right now and I let my thoughts show him and I looked at him angrily.

"Jasper would have killed Bella if I wouldn't have stopped him and You know that! Just wished you out of anybody would have understand…but I guess I alone in this." Edward face feel and I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Alice, Im-" Edward started but I interrupted him.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You can all leave…im staying." Then I ran out of the house before they can say anything. I didn't stop and to keep my head busy I tried to see Jake's future so I will only see darkness and blurry. I was getting dizzy and a headache but I didn't care. I didn't want to think of my family. Not now.


	12. bitten

I started to get physical pain from my headache that I just went to sit on a fallen tree with my head in my hands. I wanted my pain reliever, my Jacob; but I couldn't get up from the dizzy spell either. So I just sat there hoping it will pass and makes a note to self to never do that again. I felt ready to pass out when I heard a sound and I stood up right away listening but I fell back down.

"Agh…head rush." I mumbled to myself. The fast wind moving past me froze me. Someone was with me but I couldn't see them.

"Alice?" I stood up again at the sound of my name and looked around.

"Jasper?" He laughed and next thing I know is he appeared in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. I felt his lips in my hair and I bit down on my lower lip.

"Oh my Alice. How I miss you so?" I felt his lips trailing down the side of my face to my neck and I tilted my neck to the side to give him more access. I did miss his touch. He pulled me closer to him as he pulled his lips away and slammed me against a tree. Hard. I flinched but he didn't seem to see it. His body was still against mine and he had me pinned against the tree.

"Jazz please let go." I whispered to him. I felt all his body weight on me and he grabbed my wrist and pinned them to my side.

"Alice don't you miss me at all?" he asked and I frowned from the pain.

"I do but not like this." I tried to push him away but he only held me tighter.

"Maybe you just need to remember why you loved me?" He held both of my wrists in one of his hands now and took his other hand to get my chin so I will look him in the eye.

"Jazz let go. Your hurting me." I flinched again as he held me tighter and pressed me more into the tree. It was hopeless. I looked into his eyes and gasped out loud. His eyes were red. He only smiled at me. "Your eyes Jasper." I couldn't believe it. He had human blood. I felt panic sink into me as I think that maybe it was wolfs' blood, maybe even my Jacob's blood. I tried to release my chin but he only held it tighter and I whimpered in pain.

"Sorry my love, I just got angry after you left me for that Mutt." He spit out the word and I hissed at him. That was a bad idea. He looked angry now.

"Im sorry."I whispered. I didn't want to get hurt again because I wanted to go and check on Jake. I wished so much that he was here right now. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Its fine love. Just don't do it again." He held my chin roughly making me look at him. He looked at me sweetly but his eyes scared me and I tried not to look at them. He then started to kiss me but I couldn't kiss him back. I started to struggle in his grip and he only kissed me rougher. He then started to kiss my neck and I tried to release my hands to push him away.

"Get off me Jasper!" That's when I heard a growl from his throat and then a sharp pain on my neck. "Ow!"Next thing I know Jazz weight was off me and I held my neck. I heard growling and hissing in front of me and I looked up to see a giant wolf. I recognize him instantly.

"Jake!" I sighed in relief and ran to him. He was alive and I instantly hugged him hiding my face in his fur. He pushed me gently behind him and he growled at Jasper who was hissing back at Jake.

"Come on Alice! Just come with me and we can go back to normal!" Jasper moved to the side so he can look at me but Jake blocked his way. Jasper was about to swing at Jake but I ran to Jasper pushed him away from Jake. Jasper went flying somewhere into the trees and Jake taped my shoulder and motioned for me to jump up on him. I gave him a nod and jumped into his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his fur again. I felt him run and I smiled a bit. My neck was still burning and I flinched.

"Alice?" I looked up to see where Jake has taken me and I frowned. I didn't want to be home. I wanted to be with Jake. Edward nodded at Jake and he picked me up from Jake back and cradled me in his arms and I pouted.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and I frowned when I saw Jake run into the forest but I knew he would come back. I jumped out of Edwards arms and put my hand over my neck as it hurt but I stayed where I am watching the forest for Jake's return.

Emmett took my hand away from my neck and I flinched. "He bit you?" I frowned. He picked me up and gave me one of his famous bear hugs and I hugged him back.

"He kissed her too." I heard Jake growl from behind me and I jumped out Emmett's arms. I ran to Jake open arms and hid my face in his neck as he carried me. I felt sobs of relief start and he held me protectively. He must think im crying from the pain but I couldn't concentrate on that when I was so happy to see Jake.

"She thought you were dead." Edward chuckled and I felt everybody else laugh too. Jake chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Im here baby. I will always be here." He whispered in my ear and I shivered as It tickled.

"Lets get inside." Carlisle said and we all followed him and Esme to the living room. Jake sat on a loveseat and sat me down on his lap.

"Now you can talk now Alice." I bit my lip resting my head on Jake shoulder.

"Jasper was stronger then usual and I didn't seem to notice it until I looked into his eyes. They were bright red." I heard them all gasp besides Edward, Jacob, and I.

"He started to feed on humans again." Rose said and looked at Carlisle.

"I don't think it would be good idea for us to leave with Jasper out there hurting the humans. We need to stop him before the Volturi can come." Carlisle said and we all gave him a stiff nod of agreement. We would stay but nobody wants to hunt down a brother/son. I felt guilt again.

"We will help of course." Jacob declared and I frowned. Its hard enough knowing my family is hurt because of it but knowing Jake may get killed fighting off Jasper just hurts.

"Jake he is trained to kill." I whispered and looked up at him. He must remember when Jasper trained us all for the newborn fight.

He looked back at me and kissed my forehead. "We are too."

I should know Jake enough that there is nothing stopping him from his fight. Especially this one.

"Talk to Sam and we can try to work things out again." Carlisle looked at Jacob and Jacob gave him a serious nod.

"This is not a fight I'm looking forward too." Emmett mumbled. Rose gave him a hug and I know she was thinking the same thing. We all were, besides Jake.


	13. Peace to Heartbreak

I woke up in warm arms and low murmurs that I wanted to block out. I wanted to just forget about everything again. Sleep is something new to me but I don't know how I ever lived without it. I felt warm lips on my temple and kiss down my cheek to my neck. I giggled as he kissed my ear and nibbled it softly.

"Such a beautiful laugh." I hear Jake whisper in my ear. I open my eyes to have his face close to mine and me cradled in his arms as we sit on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I listened around the house to find it empty only hearing the sound of the television. I looked back at Jake and smiled at him.

"Your family all went hunting before we all meet. You needed to rest." He kisses the top of my head and kisses down to my neck again. I felt him kiss the bite mark slowly and I fought back a flinch not wanting to worry him. He pulled back and traced my scar lightly with his finger as he looks me in the eye. I gently pushed his hand away and placing mine over the scar so he won't see it.

"I should have come to you sooner." He whispered closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the couch. I frowned looking at him. I took his face in between my hands and looking at him until he opened his eyes.

"This is not your fault Jake. None of it is your fault. Please don't blame yourself." I looked at him in the eye so he knows I'm being serious I would hate for him to feel bad for my mistake.

He sighed then leaned his forehead against mine cradling me in his arms. I smiled at him hoping to make him feel better. It worked when I saw his shy smile. A smile reserved for only me. I wanted to kiss that smile.

"I won't, if you promise me you will be more careful and that you won't go out alone." He wasn't giving me an option. He voice was demanding but soft. I smiled at him fighting back a roll of my eyes. He has always been protective of me since we became close. I loved it.

"I promise." I smiled wider and kissed his nose before leaning my forehead back to his. "If you promise the same thing? I just got you Jake and I have no intention in losing you."

He laughs and nods. "I promise."

I almost melt in his arms. How did I never notice how wonderful his laugh is? I move in his lap so I'm sitting up facing him our chest's touching and my legs around his waist. I wanted to be close to this wonderful man. My wonderful and over-protective man. I leaned my head to his chest and listened to his heart beat that was racing right now.

He seemed surprised by my action that it took him a while to wrap his long, warm, and muscular arms around my waist holding me close and laying his head on top of mine. Felt so safe and happy in his arms. As if nothing will ever happen. Nobody will ever bother us. I wanted to stay like this forever.

2,160 heart beats later he tilts my head up so I'm looking at him in the eye. I was angry and a bit annoyed by his action. I really didn't want to move. I felt so peaceful as I daydreamed. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me hesitantly and I kissed him back. Why is he kissing me this way? We have kissed before. Why is he worried about this one? I'm just getting more annoyed hating that I couldn't see when he decided to kiss me. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I sighed mentally wishing Edward was here to tell me what Jacob was thinking.

His kiss the started to get more urgent and he held me tighter with one of his arms. His hand rested on my thigh then slowly he started to move it back in forth. I wanted to burst out laughing. I never seen Jake so nervous. It's as if he never kissed me before. I kept kissing him wrapping my arms around his neck running my fingers through his soft hair.

He must have taken that as some sign cause then I felt his hand go higher up my tight and placed it on my ass. I opened my eyes wide still kissing him. I was too confused to stop. He held me tighter and closer to him when he reached under my shirt trying to unhook my bra. I jumped out his lap racing across the room glaring at him. I was against the glass wall biting my lip. I knew that if I were human I would be blushing, my heart racing, and to be honest I would have still been kissing him.

"What the hell Jake?" I couldn't control my voice. I was stunned mostly scared. I can't imagine what would have happened if I didn't stop him. It's not like I didn't want to but I could have hurt him or worse! Doesn't he know that?

He looked at me guilt all over his expression. He didn't even look at me but outside the window. I hope nobody is out there watching us now. I know Jake must have somebody patrolling around the house. I flinched mentally.

"I-I…I thought you….that we could-" He blushed clearly embarrassed and I wanted to comfort him but didn't move yet.

"You thought what Jake? Spit it out!" I looked at him angry now that he actually though we could have sex. That we could actually make love. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time.

He stood up from the couch and looked at me. "I thought you wanted to have sex but I guess I was wrong! Sorry!" I flinched when he yelled at me. I felt guilt hit me because I raised my voice at him too. I opened my mouth to say something but he grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch. I froze. He is leaving?

"I thought you wanted the same thing as I do! But I guess I'm not good enough for that right?" He laughed bitterly and I still couldn't speak or move. I was confused one where he was going with this. "Of course im not I bet you still love that bloodsucker of yours." He spits out and I gasped angry.

"That's not true and you know it Jake!" I looked at him wanting so much to cry but I bit down on my tongue.

He laughed with no emotion again and I started to hate that laugh. "How do I know you're not just using me to get back with your damn bloodsucker? You seemed to enjoy his kisses. I used to walk in here and you two would be upstairs like two animals! If you're just playing with my feelings then that's just sick!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelieve on what he was telling me. It would have hurt less if Jane just used her power on me. "I though you knew me better than anybody Jake…"My voice was barely a whisper but I knew he could hear me. "I didn't want to because you're still human and I didn't want to hurt you or kill you but I guess that backfired on me." I looked down wanting so much to run to my room and cry in my bed. I wanted Jake to come with me while I cried but I was to hurt and angry to even ask that.

"Alice…I'm sorry." I heard him break something and I flinched as I heard the glass fall to the ground. I didn't hear him until he stood right in front of me taking my face in his large hand. He made me look at him and I fought back a sob. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm so sorry. So incredibly sorry that this won't not even cover it. I swear I didn't mean any of that. I was just angry. I'm sorry. Please say you will forgive me Alice. Please. I'm so sorry."

I saw his eyes warm and sad. Guilt still staining his expression. I wanted to comfort him so badly. Wanting to wrap my arms around his waist the best I can and hide my face in his chest forgetting all this but I can't. One side of me wanted to tell him to leave. The other wants to comfort him and cry in his chest.

I took a deep breath looking at him in the eye. "Get out of my house Jacob."


	14. Worried but loved

I lay in my bed frozen and curled up. I was done crying and only played the painful expression Jake had when he left. He didn't say anything but gave me a stiff nod and walked out the front door. I heard him phase when he closed the door. I flinched when I remembered the heart breaking howl he made. I clutched his leather jacket closer to me. It smelled like him. He dropped it on the floor probably when he broke the vase.

I was glad my family is not back yet but I wasn't trilled on going out tonight to meet the wolves. Maybe they could go without me. I can't stand the idea of standing so close to Jake and pretending nothing happened.

I lost my vision and saw my family coming home in less than 10 minutes. I got up and ran to the bathroom for a quick shower then put on a light pink dress with white flats. I sighed not wanting to get up from bed but didn't want to worry my family any more then I have. I bit down on my lip then ran to Jake's jacket; that was folded on my pillow, and put it on leaving it open. His sent relaxed me.

I then ran downstairs and cleaned the mess that was made and sat on the floor against the glass wall and watched as they all jumped the river then ran inside.

Bella was the first one in and she smiled at me. Nessie on her back laughing still from the run.

"Hey Alice. You missed a great hunt." Bella looked at me and I smiled back as if nothing is wrong.

"I will join you in your next one. I promise." I got up and walked to her at the same time they all ran in.

"Nice jacket, Pixie." Emm walked passed me messing my hair then ran to turn on the TV. Of course a game is on.

"It smells in here." Rose said but she still smiled at me then went to sit on her computer and start on that designed she was thinking of. She asked me to help but I couldn't think of that. Carlisle and Esme walked in holding hands like always. They both gave me a quick smile before running upstairs to their office. I waited for Edward but he didn't come in so I looked at Bella.

"He said he wanted to get something from the cottage. I offered to go with him but said you needed me?" She looked at me and I bit my lip. How much did Edward hear in my thoughts? How close was he?

"Im fine Bella." I smiled at her and took her hand. "I want to go shopping! Please come with me?"

She bit her lip. I know she still hated shopping so I gave her the 'we need to talk' look. "Oh! Yeah sure Alice!" She gave me a worried expression and I shook my head. Such a horrible actress. Rose shook her head clearly not convinced but didn't care enough to ask. I wanted to be alone but I promised Jake to not go out alone.

"Momma, can I stay with uncle Emm?" Nessie asked already sitting in Emmett's lap. They were both watching the game like there was no tomorrow. It made me give them an actual smile.

"Sure honey. Take care of your Uncle you knows the rules." Bella played around and we all laughed while Emm just grimaced at her.

"Very funny." Emmett faked his hurt voice and I laughed.

I pulled on Bella's arm. "Let's go!" She laughed and followed me out the door to my car.

She got in the passenger side door while I turned on the car and was already racing out to the highway. I needed to go far. I can only tell Bella since Edward can't read her thoughts. When we were far away enough that nobody will hear us she turned and looked at me.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She looked at me and I was pushing 90MPH.

"Jake wanted to have sex." I told her as calm as I can. I looked at the road ahead dodging car as we hit the highway already and now I was driving to Canada. I didn't want to stop driving and Bella didn't seem to notice.

"He what?" Bella laughed and looked at me then it seemed to hit her that I wasn't laughing. "What happened?"

95MPH. "I yelled at him for thinking we can. Then he yelled at me because he thought I still loved Jasper." I nearly dodged this car and got the finger so I gave them the finger back.

"How can he think that?" Bella was holding on to the car seat for dear life and I had to laugh. It sounded off but I couldn't care.

"I don't know Bella. Something about me and Jasper always doing it and that he thought I was using him." Now I hit 100MPH. Driving is what I needed. I don't know where we are going and I didn't care. I took a deep breath and smelled Jake sent again. It calmed me down a bit but I still drove. "I told him I just didn't want to hurt him and then he apologized but I still told him to leave." We made it down to the boarder and I slammed on the breaks. Then looked at her. She looked back at me her worried expression still there.

"Oh Alice." She rubbed my arm comforting but I did no good. I wanted Jacob.

"I figured saying goodbye now would be better for us. I'm not going to change. I can't even pass on the wolf gene. I can't have kids or hold Jake without thinking of not killing him. I have to watch everything I do around him. I can't let him waste his time with me. He should be happy and become fully human." I was in the tip of crying my eyes out again but I held myself wrapping his jacket tighter around me.

"Alice, you sound like Edward. Im I suppose to give you the same speech I had to give him?" She looked at me and I was confused. What speech?

"Bella its not the same. An imprint is an imprint because they can pass along the wolf gene. It made sense for it to be Nessie but me? That doesn't make any sense."

"He loves you, Alice. I never have seen Jake so happy unless he is with you. You guys have become so close and I couldn't be any happier for you guys. Both of you just need to talk it out. He is not just going to forget you and skip into the sunset." She smiled reassuringly and I gave her a small smile back.

"I know. It's just feels like I'm holding him back. I can't be who he needs me to be." I sighed when I finally said those words. It's true. I'm not warm or soft. We can never have a real family. He will forever have to be a wolf and I heard him complain a lot about that. I would feel like I would be making his life miserable just because he loves me. He has to turn his back on his life, friends and family to be with me. I mean we can't stay in Forks forever. We have to move on but I don't want to force him to it. I just can't.

"He would do anything for you Alice. He loves you. He is probably hurting right now by staying away from you." I gave her a nod.

"I know." I looked at her. "Can you drive my car back? I feel like I need a run."

She gave me a nod then we both got out of the car. I waited until she was in the driver's seat.

"See you at home." I told her before running to the forest and speeding home.

I took the long way home and hunting along the way. I was extra careful to not ruin Jake's jacket. Im sure he will want it back. When I made it home finally I was again attacked by hugs. I looked around surprised and wondered what have happened this time. I looked for Bella and saw her sitting on the stairs pouting.

"What happened?" I asked with a panic. I can't handle any more things going wrong. I was in the middle and I hated feeling so small. That's when I heard Edward laugh. I didn't notice him siting besides Bella with Nessie on his lap.

"You guys leave her alone." Edward talked for me. I gave them an nod and they all took a step back smiling.

"Sorry Darling. We were just worried about you when Bella came home alone."Esme said smiling. I realized. Emmett was here or Carlisle.

"They are out looking for you with the wolves." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Oh." I still caused problems.

"He was just worried about you Alice." Again Edward answered me and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Stop listening to my thoughts!' I yelled at him from my head and he laughed.

Rose walked in with her phone in her hand. "They're coming back now."

"Good. You guys don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." They all raised an eyebrow at me and I pouted. "Okay, you guys can't hold that day against me. I was surprised."

"Jacob just told us all to go looking for you. He is angry at Bella for letting you go." He looked at me as if telling me to fix it. I rolled my eyes at him but agreed to talk to Jake.

"It's not your fault Bella. I should have known he will react this way." I reassured her.

"Yes she is fine." Edward sounded like he was answering someone and we all looked at him confused.

"Jacob just asked if you were okay." He laughed and then made his lips into a hard line. "Now he is angry with me for telling you." He smiled.

I ran outside following his scent. He wasn't far at all and I jumped into his arms before he can do anything and knocked us both down on the ground.

"We need to talk Jake." He gave me another stiff nod then hesitantly he touched my cheek. I laid my head into his palm.

"I was so worried." He whispered and I gave him an apology smile.

"Im sorry. I know I shouldn't have left Bella. Don't be mad at her." I whispered back. I dindt know why we were whispering but I just wanted to be here with him.

"She should have known better. You promised." His thumb was brushing against my cheek, nose and lips as I was the breakable one.

"I know. I was just upset." I moved my one of my hands to his face and brushed my fingers on his face. I missed this face. I missed his scent. His warmth. I missed him.

"Im really am sorry Alice. I was being so stupid. I shouldn't have said those words. Please forgive me." He leaned his forehead to mine and kissed my nose.

"Of course I forgive you Jake. I missed you so much." I was on his chest and I could feel every breath he took and his heart beat under me. I missed it so much I could cry.

"I missed you too my Soulful Beauty" He put both of his hands in my hair holding my head down and I smiled not wanting to move.

"I love you Jacob. I truly love you and only you." I smiled at him. I wanted him to know that. I still kept my forehead to his loving the taste of his breath in my mouth. I want to kiss him really bad.

"I love you too Alice. I always had and always will." He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Lets go back. Im sure there still worried thanks to you." I slapped his shoulder playfully and he laughed letting me go.

"Sorry. When Emmett told Edward you left with Bella then Bella came home alone I just freaked. I couldn't let him hurt you again." He sounded worried and scared. I automatically pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and I felt the relief as he kissed me. I wanted nothing more than him. I loved this man and oddly enough he loves me back. I will leave my worries behind and just have this moment with him.


	15. Wolf&Vampires

Jake carried me on his back as we walked to my house. I kissed his neck slowly and I felt his shiver. I giggled loving his reaction.

"Alice, please love. Edward will hear my thoughts." Jake was smiling and I kissed up his neck and then laid my chin on his shoulder. He walked in a human speed. We weren't really in a hurry to get home.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked and I felt his blush and then laid my cheek on the side of his neck. He was so warm that it warmed me up instantly.

"Nothing…just you." He stumbled over his words then he coughed and started his run. I pouted. I didn't want to go home. Not yet. I know when we get home he would have to leave so we can get ready to meet up. I bit my lip. I don't know how im going to stand it. They're going to be talking about killing my ex-husband. How can I just sit there and not say anything? They can't expect me to give out ideas or to help. Can they? Well it is to help Jake to. I know Jazz would want to hurt him as much as he wanted to kill Leah. I wanted to talk to Jasper though. I wanted him to understand that if I wasn't his soul mate then that means she is out there somewhere.

"What are you thinking about? You have been quite for a minute." Jake tilted his head up so he can look at me. I smiled at him.

"Nothing…just you." I said it like he just had and I saw him blush again. He had the cutest blush. I traced his cheek with the tip of my fingers then reached out to kissed his cheek. "I will behave now." I announced before he can say anything. He laughed and ran faster to the house.

It didn't take us long to get there. He even walked in with me still clung to his back. Everyone looked up and smiled at us. I smiled back but I can feel Jake was still uncomfortable here. I jumped off his back and took his hand.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as if this was an everyday thing. Jake held my hand tight and I twined our fingers together. He seemed to relax a little but no fully. I looked up at him to see him looking at Edward. Edward glared at Jake and I remembered about Bella being upset.

'Hey leave him alone, Edward! He said he will forgive her!' I yelled at Edward who looked at me gave me a stiff nod.

"I should go." Jake announced and I looked up at him with a pout. I knew he had to leave but I hated the idea that he couldn't live with us. He couldn't stay here.

"Tell Sam we are ready when he is." Carlisle said at Jake who gave him a nod. Jake didn't look at me but at Carlisle.

"I will send Seth and Embry." Jake told him. Why would he send them over?

"We don't need more protection. We can protect her." Emmett announced getting up from the floor where he was playing with Nessie and Rose.

"I want to make sure you can. They will keep me and Sam informed on what's happening." Jacob almost but growled at him. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was protective but this is idiotic.

Edward laughed and I knew he heard me. I gave him a glare and he became serious again.

"Jake I will be fine. I don't need protection." I looked up at him and he looked at me at the same time.

"Don't argue with me Alice. Having them there will make me feel better." He kissed my hand and I bit my lip smiling. I fought back the giggle that wanted to come out. I can't help it when he acted like such a romantic. It's still so odd for me.

"Fine." I mean I loved hanging out with Seth and Embry. There like older brothers to me. Not only cause there fairly tall.

He smiled and reached down to kiss my forehead. "See you in a bit." He whispered to me even though he knew everyone can hear.

"Okay, see you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love your jacket by the way." He still whispered but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Do you want it back?" I started to un-zip it but he zipped it back up.

"That's okay love. Keep it." He kissed my lips for a second then he was out the door. I felt so giddy with happiness that I almost just danced and laughed.

"Love to see that." Edward said appearing next to me. I jumped at the sound then I punched him in the stomach.

"Don't do that and what were you telling him?" I asked and Edward just laughed and shrugged.

We spend the rest of the night having some family time. We already changed into Jeans, boots, and t-shirts. Nessie was coming along but she is not allowed to fight. We still didn't know if she can get put together like we can. We didn't want to risk it either. I had to put away Jake's jacket cause I couldn't fight in it. It laid over my pillow right now. I smiled at the thought of Jake laying his head on my pillow. We all watched the News looking out for anything. I sat on the feet of Bella and Edward. Nessie was curled up in Edward chest. Everyone was in there love ones arms besides me.

"Ow." Edward kicked my side and I looked at him. I knew what he was telling me and I gave him a nod. I shouldn't be feeling bad about myself now.

We watched more of the news until I heard a noise outside. A familiar noise of Paws running to the house. I got up right away hoping Jake changed his mind and was coming to pick me up instead. My family looked at me with big smiles but I ignored them. Then I looked at Edward he knew who was coming.

"Just Embry and Seth." He answered me. I pouted and I heard there laughs. I was truly disappointed but I loved being with my wolf friends anyways so I ran outside at the same time they came. They stopped and looked at me with there wolfy grins.

"Hey Guys!" I ran to them and gave them both a hug as best as I can.

"Can I ride?" Nessie ran out and Seth ran to her and gave her a nod. She squealed of delight and jumped into Seth's back holding him tight. Then my family is all outside.

"Yeah were ready." Edward answered Embry. He kept answering questions then smiled wider and shook his head. "I don't think she will want to but okay." Edward turned to me and I frowned not liking where this was going.

"Alice, Jake wants you to ride on Embry to the field." Edward asked and I laughed.

"You're kidding right." I asked and he just smiled shaking his head. 'How embarrassing!' I thought to him and Edward laughed. I sighed and jumped on Embry back. I can hear Emmett's booming laugh.

"Can we go now?" I asked Embry who smiled at me and then started his run. My family followed us. Well they surrounded us. I laid on Embry back hiding my face in his fur. It's not like I really mind riding on Embry but I hated that I can't see anything. I was completely blind.

Seth ran besides us and I saw Nessie enjoying the run as much as Seth. I looked at Seth a bit suspicious.

'Hmm…I wonder.' I looked for Edward who gave me a frowns a nod. I gasped quietly. I was right! Cool! I smiled happily at Seth and Nessie.

We finally made it to the field and I saw Jake run to us. He was in his wolf form but I couldn't care less. I loved being besides him. I jumped off of Embry and ran to Jake giving him one of my awkward hugs. I heard his laugh and I smiled. Glad he finds me amusing.

"Let's begin!" Edward said saying it in the voice that sounded like Sam's. Carlisle steeped forward of course with Edward besides him. Bella and Nessie sat beside Seth and Embry. Rose sat next to Leah who have become close friends Emmett sat with the rest of the pack. Paul and Emmett have become the best of friends that it still made us all laugh. Esme became close to the imprints. She learned new recipes' and loved going over but right now she stood beside Carlisle.

Jake sat down on the field and I followed him. We sat somewhere where we could still have our privacy. I leaned myself to his side as he curled around me. We both watched. We only watched. I wondered why they all came in there wolf forms. I know they all trust us so I wondered why they came like this.


	16. Playful

I didn't realize I have fallen asleep until I woke up in my bed alone. I sighed and rolled over pulling my blanket over my head. Sleep is now annoying me. I closed my eyes again not wanting to fully wake up though. I have to ask what Carlisle thinks of this sleeping thing. I groaned softly when I can't sleep again then sit up in bed. I almost screamed when I saw Jake sleeping on one of my small couches in my room. His feet were dangling over the side and his loud snore filling up the room. I giggled but wondered why he just didn't sleep with me in bed. Did I look that hideous? I got up and ran to my bathroom to fix myself real quick before I ran to Jake and curled up on top of his chest.

He groaned but wrapped his arms around me holding me to him then continued his snoring. Can't believe he didn't wake up? I almost laughed out loud. I shook him gently

"Come on Jake. Get up and come to bed with me." I asked him. I know the couch was not comfortable at all. I mean he didn't even fit.

He opened his eyes right away and blushed looking at me. "Wh-what you say?"

I was confused by his reaction but looked up at him. "Come and lay down with me. I know you must be tired." I told him and kissed his lips for a second.

He looked disappointed for a second but then smiled. "Okay love." He got up carrying me in his arms then walked to the bed. Then he threw me down on the bed and I laughed.

"Very nice Jacob." I told him and hitting him with a pillow when he lay down. He laughed and grabbed me pinning me down on the bed with his body.

"I never said I was nice." He whispered with his Jacob grin on his lips. I loved that smile.

I gave him a nod with a serious nod. "That's true. I guess I just assumed you were nice." I played along with him wanting to run my fingers through his hair that was in his eye but he had my hand pinned over my head with one of his hands.

"You cant just go around assuming everyone is nice. That's very bad. It can get you hurt or worse vampnapped."He smiled wider as he saw that I was playing along. I gave him a smile.

"Who would want to vampnap a little pixie like myself?" I asked him with a serious expression. His smiled became huge that I can tell he was trying not to laugh.

He shrugged and leaned his face closer to mine. "I know I would love to have you all to myself." He whispered his voice as serious as my expression.

I smiled a sweet and shy smile. "You have me now." I challenged and I saw his shock expression. I laughed then he rolled off me and laid on his back his arms covering his face.

I leaned myself up on my elbows and looked at him smiling wide trying to stop laughing. I kissed up his neck slowly and passionately. I really did just want to make out with him.

He growled quietly "Alice, what are you doing to me?" He mumbled still covering his eyes with his arms.

I giggled and kissed up to his lips. He responded instantly that it surprised me. He put his arms behind his head and kissed me. He didn't make no move to hold me and it bothered me but I knew why he wouldn't want to hold me.

We kept kissing and I felt it slowly building up. He put both his hand on either side of my face as he sat up taking me up with him. I kneeled in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his hands on my waist. I couldn't let this get too far but his kisses where so distracting. I controlled my strength as he kissed my neck. His warm lips burning my cold skin. I wanted nothing more right now than him. I couldn't think of anything else but him.

I sighed mentally.

That's why I needed him alive. What if I hurt him? Or kill him? I could accidently lose control and snap his neck! I shivered at the thought but that didn't stop Jake. He must not think of stuff like that. I wonder what going on through his head?

"Jake." I sighed as he kissed down to my shoulder.

He didn't stop kissing my shoulder but moved to kiss the hollow on my neck. "I know." He whispered as he held me tighter and closer to him.

I still felt like every cell my body somehow just busted into flames. I didn't want him to stop. "I can hurt you." I whispered back running my hands through his hair. He kissed all over my neck and I just loved every single second of it.

"You wont. I trust you." He kissed just below my ear and I shivered again. He turned my head so I will look at him.

"Don't. Im not always so good in controlling my strength" I kissed his lips gently and looked at him.

He brushed my hair with his fingers. "You have never hurt me before."

"Cause I wasn't distracted." I laid my forehead to his and looked at him. "Its hard to keep my head clear when your kissing me. I cant imagine what it will be if we ever do make love."

I felt him blush then he reached over to rush my cheek with the back of his hand. "I trust you Alice. I love you and I trust you. Im not going to make you do it if you don't want to but just know that I would wait for you. I only want you."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently for a second again. "Jake, I do want to. Maybe we can try it someday but not tonight."

He gives me a nod and smile. "Okay, not tonight."

I smiled back at him as he laid us back on the bed. I rested on his chest as he had his arms around my waist holding me.

"When do you have to go back?" I asked not looking at him but down at his chest.

I felt him shrug. "Later today. I have to patrol to make sure he doesn't come near you" He rubbed my back comforting but I didn't work.

"Im more afraid that he will go near you." I whispered looking up at him.

"Don't be. I will be fine."

"How can you be so sure? Jacob he wants to kill you."

He frowned and I saw only concern for me in his eyes. "I wont let him Alice. I will be careful so please don't worry my love."

"Why cant I just go talk to Jasper? Im sure he will listen to me." I asked in a small voice hoping he will listen. I felt him shake from under me but I didn't bother with it.

"No! Absolutely not!" He growled at me and I pouted.

"But-" I started to say but he growled again.

"No Alice! Im not letting you anywhere near him! He bit you, hurt you and kissed you!" He took a few calming breaths and I waited for him to calm down.

"Are you done?" I asked him when he stopped shaking and his heart beat returned to normal.

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"Good. Now listen to me please." I looked at him so I know he is listening and he bit his lip.

"Fine." He sighed.

"If im not Jasper's soul mate then there must be someone out there for him. He is just too stubborn and angry to realize that yet. Im the only one he will listen to." I kept my eyes on him.

"I guess your right." He sighed and I bit my lip. He was being to arrogant right now.

"I know im right." I said and he rolled his eyes. I stood up quickly and looked down at him. "Come on Jake! Please listen to me! This can help us spare Jaspers life!"

He sat up and looked at me. I recognize the mask he had on. I said something bad. "Is that why you want to talk to him? So he can run?"

I bit my lip and gave him a nod. "Well I don't like the idea of us killing Jasper."

He stood up and looked down at me and I knew he was doing it to show that he is bigger then me. "He bit leah. He hurt Seth. He is killing humans. He wants to kill me. And he hurt you and your family and you don't want him dead!"

"No I don't! I know Jasper is not bad. He is just mad right now Jake. Understand that." I pleaded with him and took his hand. He didn't pull his hand away and I was thankful for that. That means he was that angry with me.

"No. I don't understand and I don't want to understand." He closed his eyes and I know that he is hurting again. I go on my tip toes and looked up at him.

"Jacob, I love you now. I love you so much. More than my own life or anybody else's but he was once my best friend. He saved me more then once and now I want to return the favor." I spoke calmly so he wont think im arguing with him. He didn't open his eyes but shook his head.

"I just cant Alice. He kept me away from you for so long. He messed with my feelings and I just cant forgive him for that." He sounded calm too so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face in his chest. He hugged me after a minute and hid his face in my hair.

"Im here now. Im forever yours Jake. That's what matters." I told him. He kissed my hair then pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I will think about it if you promise to stay here while im out? Please? Your family wants to protect you too."

"I promise." He smiled my favorite smile then leaned down and kissed me. It was a slow and romantic kiss. He then kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back then with a wink he opened my bedroom window and jumped down. I ran to see him run off to the woods.

"Be careful! And come back when your done! And say hi to everyone for me!" I called down to him and my only response was his laugh. I smiled wider and ran downstairs to hang out with my family.


End file.
